Hybrid
Hunter Vincent Bromley is a Tri-Breed superhero and member of the J.L.A.D.F. He serves the Justice League as well, under the alias Hybrid. 'Origins' Son of a late S.T.A.R Labs' scientist, Hunter and his sister Jane were apart of an experiment to create a new breed of metahuman, capable of surpassing the powers of the original Justice League. His DNA was created from that of Superman and that of Martian Manhunter, however the hybridization process wasn't stable and therefore it was introduced into a human subject: Hunter's mother, actress Nicole Bromley. Once introduced, Nicole spent 9 months pregnant and given an enzyme which kept the embryo's DNA from replicating in his mother, otherwise it could result in the death for both the mother and child. Nicole managed to give birth, however instead of boring just a son, she also bore a daughter: Jane. They were taught how to control and use their powers, as well as taught values and learned various forms of combat. Despite their powers and training however, Hunter and Jane would bare a terrible loss as their parents had been hit and killed by a semi-truck while driving home in the pouring rain. The incident caused Hunter and Jane to become estranged and he remained in Metropolis while she ventured off, pursuing a career in archaeology. It was then that Hunter decided to put his powers to use as a superhero. Creating a costume of nanotechnology, Hunter took the the streets of Metropolis, battling crime as Hybrid. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 6 Hybrid was one of the newest members to join the J.L.A.D.F and since he entered the league, was tasked with monitoring any signs that might lead to Brainiac's return. Sure enough, he found the Brainiac's forces were attacking Area 51 and sounded the alert, meaning it was time to take down his forces at the top secret facility. By the time Superwoman had arrived at HQ, Hybrid and the others were already there. Episode 7 Hybrid, Ray-El and Psylynce had already arrived at Area 51 before Superwoman. By the time they got their however, Brainiac had already begun his invasion and they sprung into action, battling the various robots at his command. They battled the robots and aided Cadmus soldiers while also destroying Brainiac power sources in the vicinity, but then took on the Subprime Regulator Alpha before continuing to the ammunition supply point. Once there, the team dispatched the invading forces while also aiding Cadmus troops who had fallen in battle and also protect the troops transporting munitions out of the base. They also took on the robots, while also disrupting their link to Brainiac and then took on the Subprime Regulator Beta overlooking the munition supply point forces. Martian Manhunter then pointed the group in the direction at the command base of Area 51 where the defenses were shutdown by Brainiac resistance. They also found that a subsonic interference wave was disrupting the Brainiac Sparks in the area, which they used to their advantage. Once they arrived, Hybrid had begun activating the consoles while also aiding the group by reprograming the sparks as well. Battling the robots however, the group found that the Brainiac invasion was to steal the Kryptonite stored at the base. Once they managed to take down the sparks and activate the consoles, they battled the final Subprime Regulator before heading to the Kryptonite storage facility. They arrived and fought the various accumulators and took the Kryptonite from Brainiac's forces. It debilitated Ray-El some, however the Kryptonite didn't have any effect on Psylynce, Superwoman or Hybrid. Once the Kryptonite was stored in the base, they used the nearby teleporter to transport up to the ship where they encountered the Prime Servitor which they battled and destroyed before anything happened to them. With Area 51 secure, the league returned home. Episode 8 When Superwoman put out an alert on an attack on the moon by HIVE, Hybrid answered the call. He met up with Ray-El, Psylynce and Superwoman at an outpost on the moon far from Queen Bee's chambers. They battled their way through the various forces the HIVE had on the moon before heading to destroy their drill. He aided in placing explosives on the drill and it exploded. With the drill destroyed, they turned their attention to the nearby ships which were filled with the exobytes HIVE collected and Martian Manhunter opened a localized boom tube so they could take them. The team managed to get ships and then destroyed the larger ship last and battled Captain BuzzzCutt at the landing pad before continuing the Queen Bee's chambers. Upon their arrival, they were met with little resistance which were defeated swiftly as they continued onward. Once inside, the team took on Queen Bee who stood little chance against their combined strength. With the queen defeated, they then got an alert from the Watchtower. Brainiac was attacking from within the J.L.A's main base of operations. Episode 9 Once the HIVE Moon Base was dealt with, Hybrid and the others were now on their way to investigate a disturbance within the Watchtower itself. As a result, they found that the drones had been torn to shreds which was now alarming. In the main room, they found the turrets had begun targeting them and drones had turned on them due to Brainiac's corruption of the system. Despite this, they began rebooting the riot control systems inside before proceeding into the holding cells. In the holding cells didn't bode well either as they found not only robots turning on them, but prisoners had been released because of Brainiac's actions. Despite the further hindrance to their mission, they managed to suppress the prisoners before heading into Prince Ulgo's cell. Unfortunately, Brainiac drones tried controlling the prince, only for him to destroy them and the team to combat the large gorilla. Ulgo proved little match for them and they continued to stop Brainiac. Oracle contacted them, alerting to her successful hacking of the system and pointing them in the right direction of the system hacker. They dealt with the machine and continued on to investigate what is occurring with Hawkman and Hawkgirl who were under attack by Brainiac drones. They aided the two Thanagarian warriors before continuing to the reactor core, which was Brainiac's goal all along. They continued and faced a swarm of his drones before finding an eradicator draining energy from the core and causing a loop in the core's energy. They managed to destroy it before it destroyed the Watchtower. With the robot destroyed, the team left the containment facility. Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 9 Following the incident involving Angela's rescue, Janice watches as her daughter recovers in medical. She also calls for Hybrid in hopes of aiding her in possibly seeing how Angela became so hateful of her mother and if possible, what brought her to their world. He arrives and Janice briefs him on what has transpired recently, including the incident involving Angela and the recent argument with Vincent. Agreeing to enter Angela's head without damaging her health, he finds how she came to be within their universe, as well as how Lex Luthor from both universes manipulated her transformation into a villain, which angers him, as he holds a personal grudge against the villain. As for Vincent however, Janice tells him that Vincent is usually home when not out, so he decides to go to the penthouse Janice shares with Vincent. He enters the house and finds Vincent home as predicted and begins digging into his mind, realizing he is not under his own control. After this however, Vincent morphs into a hideous form and both begin an epic skirmish, resulting in Vincent getting the upper hand on Hybrid, due to his power combined with Death Rite's and Trigon's. Episode 10 Following his overwhelming defeat against Vincent, Hybrid has recovered and telepathically contacted Ray-El for assistance. He was a little late getting to the fight, but was able to aid Ray-El in the battle against Vincent and defeat him. Hybrid sent a telepathic message to Janice, telling her that Vincent was taken into custody and told her about what he learned about him prior to their initial fight. Superwoman: The Series (Season 5) Superwoman: The Series (Season 6) 'Physical Appearance' Hunter is a physically fit man in his 30s, slightly more taller than Janice Pern. He has short jet black hair and his eyes can go from a normal human blue to a glowing plasma blue. Unlike his evil counterpart Hybreed, he also possesses no facial hair. As far as wardrobe is concerned, he usually goes from casual to formal, wearing a black T-Shirt, slacks and casual shoes. Formal wear consists of a black suit with a silver tie. He sometimes wears sunglasses, however most of the time, he does hide his plasma blue eyes with his shapeshifting. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers Hybrid (Heat Vision).jpg|Hybrid's Heat Vision Hybrid (Strength).jpg|Hybrid's Superhuman Strength & Flight Invulnerability (Hybrid).jpg|Hybrid's Invulnerability Hybrid (Speed).png|Hybrid's Speed Hybrid (Invisible).jpg|Hybrid's Invisibility Hybrid (Intangibility).png|Hybrid's Intangibility Hybrid (Breath).png|Hybrid's Arctic Breath *'Unique Physiology:' Created from the DNA of 3 different species, Hunter's physiology gives him a superior set of superhuman powers than those he was created from in turn. **'Immortality:' Kryptonians and Green Martians are known to have a very long lifespan, however it is possible Hunter's is indefinite. He also has shown to be incapable of dying, even if he's been beaten to a pulp. **'Invulnerability:' Hunter is shown to be take abuse no other metahuman can on the battlefield. He is immune to all known ailments, both alien and human, as well as all forms of drugs. Despite being created from a species that cannot withstand fire or Kryptonite, Hybrid is actually immune to the effects of both weaknesses. Despite Superman's vulnerability to magic, Hybrid's body has the ability to withstand it as his unique physiology provides him with far better protection than that of a normal Kryptonian. **'Invisibility:' An ability that Kryptonians can achieve through their superspeed and the Green Martians can achieve via shapeshifting, Hybrid is capable of bending light around his body to make himself invisible to the naked eye. **'Intangibility:' Much like his invisibility, Hybrid can physically manipulate his body through his speed and shapeshifting to make himself phase through solid matter. This ability however is one he rarely uses. **'Self-Sustenance:' Demonstrated in his mission to the HIVE Moon Base, Hybrid was the ability to withstand the vacuum of space. It also means he doesn't need food or water to survive, nor does he need the energy of the sun. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hunter's strength is known to be superior to that of a normal Green Martian and Kryptonian while on Earth. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hunter's normal speed allows him to move at speeds rivaling that of the Flash and even Superman. He can also apply this speed to his reflexes as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Coupled with his strength, Hunter's stamina gives him an indeterminate amount of time in a fight. **'Superhuman Healing:' Though he is virtually invulnerable, Hunter also possesses the ability to heal from injury faster than a Kryptonian and Green Martian combined. **'Shapeshifting:' Though Kryptonians and Humans are incapable of such a feat, Hunter is capable of actually changing his physical appearance for as long as he wants. **'Superhuman Senses:' Like Superman and Martian Manhunter, Hunter's senses are far superior to those of normal Kryptonians and Martians as he can see things at the sub-atomic level and objects from his current location to the moon. His hear is also enhanced to the point where he can hear anything and everything at the same time. **'Telekinesis:' A power he applies in combat when brawling, Hunter has the ability to manipulate objects as well, however seldom does so. He does also have the ability to create shields around his body to protect himself from harm if he's ever badly injured for a brief period of time. **'Telepathy:' A power he generally uses seldom of, Hunter does possess an advance form of telepathy, superior to that of any martian. This gives him the ability to enter one's mind without really any difficulty and without them knowing he was even in their mind. He usually doesn't use this power as it would violate a person's privacy and he doesn't do such things unless the situation calls for it. **'Genetic Memory:' A side effect from the hybridization process, Hunter possesses knowledge passed down in the DNA of the original hosts, who in this case are Superman, Daniel Bromley and Martian Manhunter. **'X-Ray Vision:' As Kryptonians can see through virtually any objects, Martians are capable of such a feat with their Martian Vision. Hunter's power to see through objects is in fact enhanced to the point where he can actually see through solid lead. **'Flight:' Like Superman and Martian Manhunter, Hunter is capable of manipulating gravity and defying the laws of gravity with great ease. **'Heat Vision:' As Superman can emit beams of intense heat from his eyes and Martian Manhunter can emit beams of energy from his eyes with his martian vision, Hunter is capable of creating beams of energy far more intense than Superman could ever produce on his own. In the time he's been away however, the color and intensity of his heat vision has changed. His heat vision now packs an even more powerful punch, coming in a cyan color. **'Super Breath:' Like Superman, Hunter's lungs are extremely powerful and gives him the ability to produce winds equaled up to at least 2 hurricanes. He prefers not to use his full power as he would lay waste to an entire city if he does. **'Superhuman Intellect:' From both his Martian and Kryptonian genes, Hunter's brain can process things far faster than that of both a pure Kryptonian and Martian together. His brain can also store more information in it than that of the Human brain. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect:' As he was made from 2 very intelligent aliens and because of his genetic memory, Hunter's great knowledge knows no bounds and as a result, his intelligence is far superior to that of Lex Luthor, Bruce Wayne and Superman combined. *'Weapons Expert:' Aside from the use of combat, Hunter also has knowledge of various different weapons which he seldom applies in combat ranging from knives-rifles. *'Inventor:' Hunter is known to have the ability of building innovative technologies to strengthen his allies fight against their foes and even benefit himself as well. *'Martial Arts:' Since he was young, Hunter had knowledge on various forms of martial arts. It is unknown whether or not he knows all forms, however he is very proficient in it's use. *'Expert Swimmer:' As he is physically fit, Hunter is an extremely efficient swimmer. In fact, he can outswim the finest Olympic swimmer. He can also use his flight in conjunction with his swimming, but does like to swim without it as well. 'Weaknesses' *'Pyronite:' An element created from the elements of fire and Kryptonite, Pyronite is the only known element capable of bringing the combat ready and powerful Hunter to his knees. Like normal Kryptonite, the element will drain him of his powers and eventually lead to his painful demise. *'Metahumans:' Though not many beings are capable of competing with his strength, certain beings like Vincent while under the control of Death Rite are capable of matching his strength and knock him on his back. 'Equipment' *'Uniform:' As Hybrid, Hunter fashioned himself a suit made of self-replicating nanobots, composed of the alloy Metallo, infused with Kryptonian Sunstone, Nth Metal and combined it with Lead. The suit comes equipped with a variety of different gadgets which aid him against a variety of enemies. **'Shapeshifting:' The nanotech suit is known to have a link directly to the wearer's brain. The wearer is capable of changing the appearance of the nanobots to anything they want, ranging from swimsuits to formal wear and even of course super suits. **'Palm Blasters:' As a backup to his powers, Hunter's uniform comes equipped with very powerful blasters built into the palms of his gloves. These blasters are capable of emitting concentrated beams, balls of energy and even fire bolts of concentrated electricity at it's target. **'Deployable Shield:' The suit has been modified to deploy a shield of the same self-replicating nanobots as the suit and is a very powerful weapon in his hands. Whenever he throws it at nearby enemies, the shield will return to him instantly after it completes it's attack. **'Energy Shield:' Though he can create a force field with the use of his telekinesis, Hunter had built an energy shield into his suit capable of enhancing his natural powers. **'Anti-Gravity:' Should he ever lose his ability to fly, Hunter luckily designed his suit with the ability to defy gravity. **'Muscle Enhancement:' Hunter's suit also possesses an advanced form of muscle enhancement, which can be used if he loses his superhuman strength and even enhancing his superhuman strength. **'Electrical Shockwave:' As an added defense mechanism, Hunter designed the suit to emit a highly charged electrical shockwave capable of knocking back most enemies, should he ever find himself surrounded or to dish out extra damage against foes. *'Firearms:' As stated before, Hunter seldom utilizes firearms against his enemies, however always carries them in case he ever has need of them. 'Personality & Traits' Hunter is known to have a serious attitude when it comes to his work as both a CEO and hero. Though he is known to crack a few jokes, Hunter is no nonsense. As a husband and a father, he also cares for his wife and child, but also can't stand when other children are hurt, as it reminds him if it was his own son and what he would do should anything happen to him. As far as other villains go, he's known to hold grudges for certain villains, like Circe and Lex Luthor. In the field, his teammates are one thing he cares about more than his own life and does what he can for them when they're in need. He usually doesn't hold grudges, however those he does hold a grudge on like Circe or Lex Luthor, are usually people who have wronged him or his own family in the past one way or another. 'Relationships' Batgirl Batman Batwoman Bizarro Circe Since having met Corefire, Hunter has always known Circe was responsible for taking control of Kora prior to their meeting. Hunter has hated the ancient sorceress and cannot stand being around her, even when it comes to working with her. Corefire Hunter has always loved his wife Kora and is not one to cheat on her. Since they met, she and him had been inseparable. He also worries for her safety, especially when up against beings that might have the potential of killing her. He is uncertain what he would do if anything should have happened to her. Doctor Fate Donna Troy Fire Hadya Hybridess In the beginning, Hunter and his sister Jane always got along, however it was when their parents died that they hadn't spoken to each other in a long time. As a result, they went their separate ways. It wasn't until she and him met up at Themyscira while battling Brainiac's forces. Since then, their relationship got up to the point above being estranged and got along a bit better. Lex Luthor Being created from Superman, Hunter's relationship with his template's enemies is no different to Superman's. This goes double for Lex Luthor as Lex has on more than one occasion tried to kill Superman and this doesn't sit well with Hunter. Martian Manhunter Metallo Mr. Freeze Nightwing Power Girl Psylynce Raven Robin Starfire Supergirl Superman Being composed of his genetic material, Hunter has more in common with Superman than anyone knows. He doesn't regard Superman as a father or father figure, however he treats him more like his mentor. He's also known to be very good friends with Superman as well. Superwoman Since he joined the league, Hunter and Janice Pern have been very good friends. Both see eye to eye and since both are mentored by Superman, they share the same goals. Wonder Girl Wonder Woman Zatanna Zatara 'Trivia' *Hybrid was based off of Kon-El and Martian Manhunter. He is also a combination of Superman and Bruce Wayne in some respects as well. *Pyronite is a reference to the weaknesses of the two separate species, kryptonite and fire. ironically if not fused together, they will not affect him. *His name Hunter came from the antagonist of "''Predator: Concrete Jungle", Hunter Borgia. His middle name Vincent came from Vincent Gambini from the comedy "My Cousin Vinny". His last name Bromley came from the name of the antagonist Charles Bromley from the 2009 sci-fi film "Daybreakers". *His first debut in Superwoman: The Series was in season 2. He was mentioned in episode 5, however didn't make a physical appearance until episode 6 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Metahumans Category:Characters Category:J.L.A.D.F Category:Tri-Breeds Category:Justice League Category:J.L.A.D.F Members Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Immortals